1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board assembly and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A circuit board assembly in which a circuit board having electronic components is covered with a cover is conventionally known in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-191995 (JP 2015-191995 A). In FIG. 9 of JP 2015-191995 A, a periphery of a circuit board is sandwiched between corrugated portions that are provided at edge portions of a pair of covers.
The covers described in JP 2015-191995 A are separated from electronic components mounted on the circuit board. However, when the covers are deformed by external pressure and touch the electronic components, the covers can adversely affect the electronic components themselves and electrical connection between the electronic components and a circuit on the circuit board. In addition, in JP 2015-191995 A, since the corrugated portions, provided at the edge portions of the covers, are formed separated from the covers and the electronic components, the corrugated portions do not improve rigidity to suppress the deformation caused by the external pressure.